Akimi Miyake
by CapsuleToy
Summary: A new girl and how she was put in care. Name is in the title. This is my first story please forgive the rubbish intro/title. May be a slightly over the top rating...
1. Chapter 1

My eyes fluttered open and harsh bright light shone down on me. A woman's head popped into view. She had kind eyes. "Now then dear, do you know where you are?"

"Mother" my voice was soft and whispery "where is mother?". The woman's face paled and she looked uncomfortable. "Do you know where you are?" she asked again. I tried to shake my head but pain shot through it like lightning when I moved, a shriek burst from my lips "Try to remember dear". And then I remembered. It all came back to me. How I tumbled down the stairs in the flats. How the last thing I saw was the nasty dogs face, saliva dripping from its teeth and the stench of dog food and dead rats washing over me. Then I blacked out. That was as much as I could remember. I raised a hand and saw thick surgical bandages wrapped around where the dog had bit me. There had been so much blood. That's why I had fallen. I was running from the dog. The big, nasty, scary dog who always barked at night and was always in fights with other dogs.

When I woke up again the woman wasn't there. Neither was mother. I gingerly raised a hand to my head. There was a bandage wrapped around it. I touch a spot at the nape of my neck and cringed with pain. That was where I hit my head. The woman walked into the room and sat down. "Now dear, do you remember where you are?" she questioned looking down at me with her kind eyes. "Yes, I'm in the hospital" I answered "Because I hit my head". She nodded and looked satisfied. "Where is mother?" I asked again. The woman looked embarrassed and averted her gaze to the floor. "I don't really know how to say this... But... Well your mother has left you here." she looked back at me "Sorry". What did she mean? Mother would never leave me. She always came back. Even at night when she'd had to go to work. "From now on you will live in a care home." the woman looked back at me. Waiting for some sort of response. Once she realised I wasn't going to say anything she cleared her throat and said "This person here" a pale woman walked in "will be your social worker"

"Hello" she smiled warmly at me "I'm Su-Yun Park, Nice to meet you" She was Korean. I recognised it from the name. I remembered that before father had died he was a koreanophile and always made kimchi and various other Korean foods. He had always dreamed of visiting Korea; the flight was only 1 hr 30 mins from Tokyo to Seoul. I still miss father and I think about him sometimes at night even though I was only five when he died. I wonder if we would've come to England. Or if mother would have to do her job at night. Or if we would live in that small flat. Or if I would have fallen down the stairs. Su-Yun was very pretty. She looked like Mother. Dark hair and flawless porcelain skin with dark brown eyes. Her eyes were kind to, like mother's. "Once you get better you're going to a place with lots of other children. Ok?" I shrugged. They didn't realise mother would come back.

I looked out of the window. We were passing lots of trees; green and full of life. The embodiment of spring. Blue skies with the occasional fluffy, white cloud. The sun was shining, bathing everything in its golden light. I could barely see over the window, my eyes only just peeking over the window edge. I reclined back into the leather seat and inhaled the smell of expensive perfume. We had just left the hospital, I was in there for 4 weeks before they would discharge me, my hand was still wrapped in a bandage, my head was nearly fully healed. Su-Yun was dropping off back home so that I could wait for mother.

We were entering the horrible part of town now. The grey, bleak, dirty part. The part where not even the most scabbiest, dirtiest one legged pigeons would land. The part where mother and I lived. Su-Yun parked the car outside our block of flats and we got out. We walked through the desolate court yard. Su-Yun looked so out of place in her expensive, designer clothes and her gold jewellery. Dogs barked, youths swore, children yelled and babies cried. I hated it there. But I understood that was all we could afford and that mother was doing her best. Luckily, mother is really pretty so she gets a lot of customers. We tried to get in the left but there was sick in it so we decided to walk it. Up and up and up and up and up. When we reached the flat the door had been kicked in and the tv was missing. We stepped over all the dirt and unopened bills into the small bedroom we shared. All of mothers jewellery was missing. All that was left were my toys and the dirty futon we shared. On the futon was a note. I reached over and picked it up. On the front it said Akimi. I opened it, inside it said Akimi, I'm sorry, Mother. The pen was running in some places and the paper was wrinkled in other parts as if someone had been crying on it. Why was mother crying? What did she mean by sorry? Su-Yun was peering over my shoulder. I handed her the note and she scanned it quickly, then she looked up at me with sorrowful eyes, "Sorry" she said. Why was she sorry too? I took the note back and tucked it into a pocket on my cardigan. " Gather up all your stuff and put it into a suitcase." Su-Yun said gently and walked out of the room into the kitchen. I reached Into the closet and stretched out my hand to grasp the handle of the suitcase but my hand closed on empty air. I frowned and looked into the closet " It's not here!" I called out "It was here before!". Now that I looked in the closet properly I realised that only my clothes were in there. Where were mother's? Nothing of hers was left in the room only my things. Who had taken mother's clothes? Su-Yun came back in to the bedroom with some bin bags. "Use these instead" she dropped the bags onto the bed. I gathered all my clothes out of the closet and put them in the bin bag. As I was toying through the closet to get the last of my stuff I found a picture. It was of me, mother and father back in Japan. As I gazed down at the photo a single tear splashed down on our faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the typos in the last chapter. I'll proof read properly this time ^_^**

* * *

The gravel crunched underneath the tires as we pulled up in front of the old, grey, house. There was a stern, angry man standing outside. He was clad in jeans, a t-shirt and hair that was cut short and greying, he was the portrait of an ordinary guy apart from the eyes. His eyes were cold, hard and steel as if he was declaring revenge on the rest of the world. Su-Yun got out and greeted him. She stretched out her hand but his arms stayed tightly crossed and her hand fell back down to her side. She pressed her lips together and came back over to the car. The door opened and I slipped down to the ground and Su-Yun handed me my bag, she took my other hand and led me up the drive towards the man, my grip on her hand tightened as we got closer. "Hello, I'm Dennis. Welcome to Burnywood"

The first few months passed which I mostly spent in my room, a room that was too big and had a lot of empty space, and keeping my head down. My eighth birthday came and went and I was forced to have a party. The older kids glared at me and the younger ones laughed at me. I hated living there, my only solace was the thought that mother would one day come and pick me up, you may say that she doesn't care about me but you would be wrong. On my birthday she sent me a card saying she would visit soon and a soft toy rabbit with silky fur that I could rub against my cheek at night. One day we were told that a new person would be arriving soon and he was around my age, eight. On the day he came I was tidying the kitchen as it was my turn. I was in the middle of putting the plates away when I felt someone's eyes on my back. I turned around and saw a young boy with soft brown hair, brown eyes that had a mischievous glimmer in them and a silly grin plastered over his face. "What are you grinning like that for?" I demanded. His grin widened when he saw my cross face "Why aren't you grinning?" he questioned with a cockney accent to accompany the silly grin.

"I-I-I ..." I was lost for words. Why wasn't I grinning? I started to grin and then smile and then to giggle and soon we were both laughing our heads off for no particular reason.

"Kitchen duty isn't laughing time!" roared Dennis, his face contorted with fury I immediately fell silent and so did the boy. Dennis stormed out of the room and started to shout at various other people in the house. I looked back at the boy and he strode towards me, held out his hand and said in a cocky voice "I'm Liam O'Donovan, and you are?" I extended my hand, shook his hand and replied "Akimi Miyake, Nice to meet you." Liam broke the handshake and started to help out the plates away in the cupboards I couldn't reach.

Liam and I became good friends and we hung out a lot, at school and at the home. We would walk to and from school together, play together, eat together. We even saved up our pocket money so that we could buy more sweets than the others at the end of the month. He was the only person who wouldn't laugh at me when I told him about my mother coming back for me. He would put up with my anger and left me alone when they happened just as I liked. This all stopped when Su-Yun came to the home with news about my family.

Me and Liam were in the middle of a football game, well, I stood there trying to catch the ball and he scored goals when Su-Yun came into the garden telling me to come into the office. She looked excited and was slightly breathless. I looked at Liam and he shrugged sticking out his lower lip

"You betterhog see what is about, could be important"

"Yeah. My mum could've come to get me.". I ran off to the office.

"We've found that you have an aunt!" I barely was in the door when Su-Yun told me the news. "What?" My eyes widened "But what if Mother can't find me there! She won't know where I am!" panic washed over me.

"Don't worry we will tell her" Su-Yun laughed "But isn't this exciting! She lives in Tokyo! You'll go back to Japan!" a grin spread across my face.

"When can I move in?" I replied eagerly

Su-Yun laughed "Don't you want to meet her first? After that if you like you can move there for a trial period and we'll see how it goes after that" I met her the week after. She was kind and funny-quite like mother-she wanted me to move in as soon as possible. But I still hadn't told Liam.

We were on our home from school when I decided to tell him about me moving away.

"Hey Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I said I was moving?"

"What, like another care home?"

"No... I'm moving in with my aunt."

"Well I can still come over and you can visit me at Burnyhell and we'll still see each other at school. What's the big deal?"

"She lives in Japan."

Liam dropped the stick he had been running along the metal railings of the park. His mouth agape and his eyes wide"What!" he yelled"We had a promise! You promised that we would stay friends no matter what!"

"We still can! You can email me and I can phone!"

"It won't be the same! You'll forget about me eventually." His head dropped and his eyes started to glisten.

"Liam, I-"

"Just forget it!" he yelled and ran off ahead of me. I tried to run after him but I soon tripped over and had to go slowly.

During my last week Liam barely even looked at me. He was the only angry one. But I expect the rest were just happy I was leaving. I tried to be excited about going to Japan, but how could I when my best friend hated me? The day came when I had to leave and I tried to apologise but he wouldn't listen. As we drove off to the airport I started to cry and when I looked back at Burnyhell I could swear I saw him at the upstairs window.


End file.
